


Наполовину влюбленный

by WTF_Flash_2019



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mob, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mobster!Len, Singer!Barry Allen, slight angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Flash_2019/pseuds/WTF_Flash_2019
Summary: Полиция и давний соперник сжимают вокруг Лена и его криминальной организации кольцо. Однако, он не может не увидеть Барри в последний раз.





	Наполовину влюбленный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Half In Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483925) by [blue_wonderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wonderer/pseuds/blue_wonderer), [wonderingtheblue (blue_wonderer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wonderer/pseuds/wonderingtheblue). 



Лен слышит голос Барри ещё до того, как входит в клуб Джо: отраженный и приглушенный кирпичными стенами полутёмного коридора, что ведёт от основного входа к чуть-менее-легальному бару. Однако, звук угасает в его костях, заставляя его чувствовать себя пустым и легким, словно птица. Лен чувствует, как расслабляются его плечи. Это слабость – он знает это. Его не должно быть здесь. Не сейчас, после недавней стычки с бандой Скаддера. Не сейчас, когда он допускает промах за промахом в игре с цепким, настойчивым, вызывающе героическим Дэвидом Сингхом – новым поверенным Централ Сити, которого не купишь, как его предшественников. Лен первый сказал бы, как это было глупо – засветиться у Джо: в клубе, широко известном как любимое логово отъявленного бандита Холода.

Вторым был бы Барри.

Мик идёт за ним, поигрывая мощными плечами. Он тихо напевает себе под нос ленивую мелодию, свидетельствующую, как он счастлив нарастающему вокруг напряжению. 

Мик только посмеялся над ним, когда Лен сказал, что хочет пойти к Джо: 

– Разве Красный не дал тебе отворот-поворот, Босс?

Он не протестовал, скорее забавлялся, смотря на все усилия напарника. В конце-концов, появление Лена у Джо было практически приглашением к решающему поединку как со Скаддером, так и с полицией, а Мик никогда не был против хорошей стычки. 

Лен входит в клуб, который почти так же тёмен, как и коридор, из которого он только что вышел: за исключением освещения от бара и масляных ламп, горящих мягким светом на столиках. Голос Барри звучит громче, пронизывая каждый угол, пока всё не начинает казаться таким зыбким, что Лен чувствует будто он проплывает мимо, а не идёт. 

Он не смотрит на Барри. Прошли недели с тех пор, как он был у Джо в последний раз. Прошли недели с их последнего украденного поцелуя и недели до того, как их… отношения были разбиты томительным ожиданием, виной и здоровой долей упрямства. Так что, нет, он не смотрит, не прямо сейчас, не тогда, когда его полые кости резонируют с голосом Барри. Лен предпочитает думать, что это отложенное вознаграждение или вызов самому себе.

Он полагает, что его присутствие – уже достаточное свидетельство его поражения.

Лен бросает свою шляпу на барную стойку и просит виски, скорее чувствуя, чем видя, как Мик проскальзывает и садится рядом с ним. Снарт подносит стакан к губам и разворачивается, опираясь на стойку. Затем окидывает быстрым взглядом толпу и тёмные уголки клуба, перед тем как обратить внимание на сцену.

Чтобы сохранить, и без того ограниченное пространство, крошечная сцена была втиснута между столиками, создавая иллюзию интимности между зрителями и исполнителем. Барри мягко покачивается в такт музыке, его рука нежно обвивает микрофонную стойку, так что запонка на его рукаве при каждом движении переливается. В своей тройке с кипельно-белой рубашкой Аллен выглядит так, словно заблудился на пути в Голливуд и оказался прямиком у Джо. Игра света софитов на его лице, заставляет его казаться таким же недосягаемым, как и его голос. Освещение гармонирует с его аккомпанементом, скрытым в тени позади Барри, но Лен знает, что за инструментом сидит Рамон, играющий свой последний номер в этот вечер. Позже, на сцену вместе с Барри выйдет целая группа: алкоголь потечет рекой, а в клубе воцариться неистовое безумие джаза и отвязные танцы. Завсегдатаи уже начали занимать места. Лен знает, что уйдет задолго до того, как всё это начнётся.

Когда он, наконец, видит Барри впервые за несколько недель, то решает сохранить это в памяти – возможно, он видит своего любовника в последний раз. Лен задаётся вопросом, должен ли испытывать раскаяние от того, что втянул в его это. Но не может. Как звезда клуба, Аллен был вхож во многие круги: конкуренты, бизнесмены, полиция, обслуга, артисты. Он выступал и в других клубах города, а также за пределами Централ Сити, контактируя с ещё большим количеством людей. Так что, когда Лен включил клуб Джо в свою подпольную империю по продаже алкоголя, то сразу понял, какими ценными ресурсами обладает Аллен. Барри даже не было нужды придумывать, как добывать необходимую информацию – ему просто нужно было быть собой. Всё, что было нужно сделать Лену – пофлиртовать немного с милым певцом, задать ему правильные вопросы, и Барри, не задумываясь, дал ему всё, в чём он нуждался. 

Конечно, Барри выяснил, кем был Лен, и в каких целях тот иногда использует полученную от него информацию, но не сказать, что парень был сильно против. Друзья Барри и вся его семья работала с Леном или извлекая выгоду из него и Негодяев. Да и не было между Алленом и полицией большой любви: не после того, как его отец был ошибочно осужден. 

Песня заканчивается, и где-то между "это останется в моём сердце"* и "моя звездная мелодия" Барри находит его взглядом. Это почти невозможно, учитывая освещение и толпу. К тому же, Барри не мог знать, что Лен будет здесь – Лен и сам не знал, что придет: он принял это необдуманное решение всего час назад. Но Аллен всё равно его находит, как делал это десятки раз до этого. Барри смотрит на него, и когда он поет "воспоминание оставленной любви", что-то меняется в выражении его лица. Не то, чтобы Лен не мог прочитать эмоции, но их слишком много, чтобы с легкостью понять их. И вот Барри прячет их, рассредотачивая своё внимание на зрителях, и с кривой улыбкой бережно прижимает микрофон к себе, словно тот был любимым из его песни. Его сценический образ всегда, каким-то образом, был лучшим актером, чем сам Барри.

На последней ноте, взгляд Барри снова находит его. Аллен удивлённо поднимает брови, на что Лен усмехается и салютует ему бокалом.

*****

Они начинают целоваться ещё до того, как закрывают за собой дверь шкафа. Барри отпускает себя, когда Лен толкает его напротив стены. Лен вслепую нащупывает пуговицы на пиджаке Барри, запускает свои пальцы под кромку его пояса, царапая шелк рубашки.

– Лен, – говорит Барри, и это звучит скорее как проклятие, чем как ликование, но вот он притягивает Снарта обратно, целует его страстно, опрокидывая его шляпу и заставляя её упасть в тёмную бездну шкафа. 

Лен прижимается к нему всем телом, чувствуя жар, исходящий от Барри: он всё ещё горячий после выступления и света софитов. Снарт жадно впитывает это тепло, как будто он мёрз всю свою жизнь. Как будто он никогда больше не согреется. 

Они отрываются глотнуть воздуха, дыша друг другу в губы. Лен поднимает руки с плеч Аллена и обхватывает ладонями его лицо. Он невесомо царапает его своими ногтями, заставляя дрожать и плавиться под прикосновениями. Лен чувствует, что Барри под ним твердеет и, задаётся вопросом, в этот ли миг он приходит в себя, в этот ли момент он неотвратимо решает сопротивляться Лену, и останавливается, предупреждая его:

– Я говорил тебе, что мы не будем делать это снова. _Я не буду делать это снова._

Барри напряженно смеется, и Лен хотел бы иметь возможность увидеть его сейчас. Хотел бы, чтобы они были где угодно, только не в этом шкафу. Лен хотел бы увидеть цвет глаз Барри и проследить рисунки, в которые складываются его веснушки. Но ему нужно, чтобы Барри был цел и здоров. Чтобы он оставался невредимым и недосягаемым для всех неприятностей последних недель. Лен слышал отчеты, он знает, что оба: Скаддер и полиция – кружат вокруг клуба Джо как стервятники.

– Лен, – повторяет Барри, в этот раз с легким придыханием. Словно он не может поверить, что Лен здесь и сейчас стоит в его объятиях. 

Снарт даже не может оценить, насколько дрожит тихий голос Барри:

– Я рад, что ты в порядке. 

А потом Барри снова целует его, скользя руками вниз по бокам Лена, обнимая за талию и притягивая к себе, пока бедро Снарта не оказывается между его разведенных ног. Только после этого Аллен одной рукой обнимает Лена за шею, а другую кладёт ему на плечо, и жадный поцелуй превращается во что-то тягучее, но не менее захватывающее.

– Тебя нельзя быть здесь, – выговаривает ему Барри, когда они снова отстраняются. – Ты непредсказуемый идиот – тебе нельзя быть здесь.

– Я начеку, – сухо отвечает Лен куда-то ему в шею. Барри снова дрожит и Снарт знает несмотря на темноту, что он кусает свою губу. 

Барри откидывает голову назад, давая губам Лена неограниченный доступ к своей длинной прекрасной шее. Пальцы Аллена впиваются в его шею, достаточно, чтобы оставить синяки, пока Лен посасывает кожу на его шее. Поцелуи и объятия в клубе, следы, которые кто-то может заметить… они ещё никогда не были так беспечны.

– Сингх был здесь только на прошлой неделе, Лен, – упрямо продолжает Барри. – Ты знаешь, что у него есть люди в здании, ждущие чтобы замести тебя. И я не могу поверить, что говорю это, но он хорош, Лен. Сингх действительно хороший человек. Я почти поддержал его, если бы ты… если бы меня не убили, когда он обо всем узнает. 

Лен решает, что Аллен слишком важен, чтобы сейчас остановиться и прислушаться. Он так далек от его слов, и именно Лен (как внезапно всё поменялось!) облизывает ушную раковину Барри и продолжает медленно двигать бедром.

– Тебя никто не тронет, Барри, – шепчет Лен прямо в его ухо. – Я не проиграю, но даже если я пойду на дно, ты останешься на плаву. Я обещаю.

Барри неуверенно усмехается, но утягивает его в ещё один поцелуй. 

– И Скаддер, чертова заноза в заднице, вынюхивает вокруг снова и снова. Шона – она работает в одном из его клубов – сказала мне, что Скаддер думает, что здесь есть что-то важное, что-то нужное для твоей операции. 

Лен устраивает руки у Барри на бёдрах, стоя щека к щеке. Движение их тел снова прекращается, пока он думает. Барри – один из лучших информаторов Лена, но он не единственный. Так что Снарт знает всё о том, что Скаддер приходил сюда в поисках Лена на прошлой неделе. Он знает, что тот поставил Рамону здоровенный синяк, толкнул Кейтлин и назвал Барри чёлкой**, среди других более неприятных вещей. Но Лен не знал, что Скаддер выбрал Джо. Клуб важен для операции Лена, без сомнений. У Джо – одно из самых популярных подпольных заведений в городе, и к тому же – самое прибыльное, так как клуб находится на одном из маршрутов контрабандистов. Плюс, Лен провел здесь бесчисленное количество переговоров и совершил множество сделок. Клуб привлекал богатых и влиятельных: как бизнесменов, так и преступников. Это были деньги и информация – то в чём Лен сейчас нуждался больше, чем когда либо.

И здесь был Барри.

– Он привлекает даже больше внимания, чем я, – выдыхает Лен.

– И как, – соглашается Барри, обнимая его сильнее. Он наклоняет голову, покусывая губу напротив виска Лена.

– Барри, – мягко начинает Снарт, но останавливается в нерешительности. Все слова, что он хочет сказать крошатся на его жестко стиснутых зубах. Аллен оставляет ещё один поцелуй рядом с его бровью, ласкает его кожу своими пальцами. До встречи с Барри, Лен даже не подозревал, что нуждается в этой бесконечной нежности, в этой ласковой интимности.

– Это не изменится, – говорит Барри с тоской. – Я о… предыдущем. Я не передумал, – он не думает, что он и Лен смогут продолжать всё это. 

Подпольная торговля алкоголем, азартные игры, отмыв грязных денег – все было в порядке, если он мог насолить полиции, но Аллен всё так же был против причинения вреда людям, даже таким как головорезы Скаддера. И Барри хотел большего: он хотел помогать людям, как его отец. Может быть, даже продолжать петь. Он не мог делать всё это, находясь за решеткой. Однако, Барри всё ещё не отпускает Лена.

Лен поворачивается в его руках, вдыхая запахи мыла, пота и вещей. 

– Я клянусь, Барри, – говорит он и тяжело сглатывает: мольба на вкус оказывается менее горькой, чем он ожидал. – Я клянусь, ты в безопасности. Твоё имя будет защищено. Ты сможешь заняться законным делом. Даже стать детективом, как ты и говорил. Стать кем угодно.

– Может быть раньше, но теперь Сингх знает об этом месте. Он знает меня.

– Это ничего не значит. У него нет доказательств ни против меня, ни против тебя, – говорит Лен, целуя Барри в угол рта. – Просто продолжай петь.

– Что? – тихо смеется Барри. – Для тебя?

– Что происходит? – глаза Лена, наконец привыкли к темноте, и благодаря тонкой полоске света между створками, он может увидеть беззащитное выражение лица Барри. Снарт протягивает руку и ласкает пальцами каждую его черточку, пряча улыбку во тьме, когда Аллен так легко поддается его прикосновениям.

– Лен, – шепчет Барри. – Лен, я думаю у тебя завелся крот ФБР.

– Что? – резко спрашивает Снарт. – Кто? Где?

– Я не знаю, Лен, – с тоской отвечает Барри. 

Это подтверждение того, что Аллен скучал по нему или, что он беспокоился о нём, а может и того, и другого. 

– И я не могу сказать тебе. Он просто делает свою работу, он делает правильное дело. 

_В отличие от меня, в отличие от нас_ , невысказанно повисает в воздухе, но не теряет своей остроты. Но Барри не говорит это вслух. Может быть потому, что знает, что Лен всё равно услышит. Может быть потому, что он просто не хочет начинать ссору.

Было время, когда Лен наслаждался их перепалками, даже когда они сводили его с ума. Время, когда его охватывал трепет от вызова, что представлял собой Барри: как непоколебим он был, как совершенно бесстрашен. Полная противоположность Лена: всего, что он мог обрушить на Барри. Сейчас Снарт трепетал от того, что мог просто держать его в своих объятиях.

– А твой источник? Ты уверен?

– Настолько, насколько можно быть без возможности увидеть всё самому. Доверься мне.

Лен не доверяет, но он думает, что если и есть кто-то, кому он мог бы довериться кроме Лизы и Мика, это, вероятно, был Барри.

– Ты должен идти, – говорит Аллен. – Люди Сингха наблюдают. Вы не можете уйти тем же путём, что и пришли. Айрис покажет тебе и Мику, как пройти через подвал.

Напряженная тишина повисает между ними. Лен слышит, как нарастает шум толпы. Запели трубы.

– Я думал, что ты не вернешься, – наконец, произносит Барри, бубня это куда-то в район его плеча.

– Я думал, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я возвращался.

Барри прижимается к его губам своими: не для того, чтобы поцеловать, но чтобы Лен мог почувствовать его легкую улыбку. 

– Это не то, что я имел в виду. Или говорил. Тебе пора идти, – он подталкивает Лена в плечо, но это едва ли можно расценить как толчок. 

Он проводит пальцами по волосам Барри, путаясь в них. Они стоят так близко, что Лен думает, что сердце Аллена, должно быть, бьётся в его груди. Он целует Барри снова, в последний раз: неторопливо и нежно. Барри прижимается к его лбу своим.

– Ты заставляешь меня желать того, что я не могу иметь, – шепчет Лен. Он касается пальцами его щеки, гадая, что он почувствовал под ними: пот или слёзы.

Барри выдыхает. В этот раз, он отталкивает Лена сильнее, и Снарт отступает на шаг, давая ему немного пространства. Тень мелькает по ту сторону двери. Кто-то ждёт снаружи. Лен слышит рокочущий голос Мика.

– Это не потому, что ты не можешь, – на грани слышимости говорит Барри. Он опускает руки вниз, находя руки Лена и едва переплетая их пальцы. – Ты сделал свой выбор, я – сделал свой. – Аллен целует костяшки пальцев Снарта коротко и нежно, а потом отпускает его. – Береги себя.

Дверь открывается, и Лен замечает краем глаза Айрис Уэст, стоящую рядом с Миком. Она уже готова к выступлению: в своём сверкающем платье и с туго скрученными в пучок волосами. Он видит, как Барри проскальзывает между ней и Миком, перед тем, как дверь закрывается и он остается в темноте один.  


**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика:  
> * Судя по тексту в оригинале, Барри исполняет Sturdust by Nat King Cole.
> 
> ** Если переводчик правильно всё понял, то чёлка – прическа, которая в 1950-х годах представляет собой стиль Помпадур, FlatTop, а иногда и ирокез. Этимология слова не до конца известна, но одним из первых оно употребляется в качестве описания стиля прически, популярной среди американских солдат в конце XIX века и позволяющей уберечь волосы от запаха табачного дыма.  
> Скаддер совершенно точно оскорбил Барри, но насколько серьёзно, я так и не смогла понять.
> 
> Оригинальное название "Half in love" взято автором из этой фразы: "Angry, and half in love with her, and tremendously sorry, I turned away." © Фицджеральд, "Великий Гэтсби".  
> На русский эта фраза переведена, например, так: "Я повернулся и ушел: злой, наполовину влюбленный и бесконечно несчастный." © Переводчик: Мария Павлова.
> 
> Оригинальный текст очень-очень красив. Обязательно загляните к автору этого прекрасного текста и оцените эту историю, рассказанную на очень вкусном английском! И не забывайте радовать автора ♥


End file.
